


Apology

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Stages of Love Series 2B: Trouble in Paradise [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-25
Updated: 2006-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and then there was sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: make-up sex

Jack continues to apologize as he untangles Daniel from his blankets and lays him back against the pillows. He buries his fingers deep in Daniel's hair and kisses him, nibbling Daniel's lips and sucking on his tongue. Jack smiles when Danny moans against his lips and shifts his attention to peppering kisses over Daniel's cheekbones, eyelids, and those expressive eyebrows.

Daniel sighs as Jack licks his way down his neck, and Jack apologizing again before placing a kiss in the hollow between Daniel's collarbones. He leaves a tiny bite mark just above one and continues down Daniel's chest, kissing and sucking his nipples. Daniel arches off the bed with a throaty moan. Jack leaves another bite mark under Danny's ribcage and continues farther down, nibbling down his abs and nuzzling his pubic hair.

Daniel's cock is already hard and leaking, so Jack licks it from base to tip before sucking the head into his mouth. "Oh, God," Daniel groans, the first thing he's said in quite a while, and then starts calling in some language Jack doesn't recognize. The roughness in his voice goes straight to Jack's groin, though, and he groans around Daniel's cock.

Jack pushes Daniel's legs up so his feet are resting on the mattress, knees bent. He takes Daniel's balls into his mouth, one at a time, and then moves even further down, licking down Daniel's perineum to his asshole. Jack's never done this before, but from the sounds Daniel's making Jack is pretty sure he's doing it right.

Jack replaces his tongue with his fingers and takes Daniel's cock back into his mouth as deep as he can. His fingertips brush Daniel's prostate and he comes with a keening cry. Jack swallows him down and licks him clean, realizing belatedly that he's come in his own pants, as well. Making a face, he strips out of his clothes, wiping himself with his stained boxers. Daniel laughs and pulls him down, and Jack wraps his arms around the prone archeologist.

"Apology accepted," Daniel says with a sleepy smile, and everything is again right in Jack's world.


End file.
